Since the advent of the personal computer, an ever increasing number of people use computers for both professional and home purposes. Users may be somewhat limited in their productivity while operating a computer, particularly when entering data through a keyboard. However, few advances have been made in recent years to improve typing efficiency for users operating desktop and laptop computers. Therefore, an improved keyboard design is needed in order to increase efficiency and improve the user experience when typing on desktop and laptop computers.